


The Legend of The Fae Three

by 5samn



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Urban Magic Yogs, Water, mention drowning, umy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5samn/pseuds/5samn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should you see these men three, take heed the warning I give thee...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of The Fae Three

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you do something and you instantly question why well that's this thing. I wrote it ages ago, it's super duper smol and my first little dip into anything UMY. I just liked the idea of the boys becoming a legend or a myth with a warning... :3 
> 
> P.s. I know I can't write poems for shit, I just needed one for it to work :P

The three of them were ridiculously contradictory beings. Ross was the biggest piece of living irony, the gargantuan gargoyle was a quiet and sensitive soul, who’s heart broke at the thought of hurting another. Smith was the Kelpie with fire in his heart and a spark in his eye, it didn’t matter that it was murky river waters that had originally resided there. Trott was the calm and organised Selkie, a stark opposite to the raging seas he once called home. However when they were together the trio of unlikely outcasts became something of a sight to behold. Long after any war that raged ended they found themselves much without a court, it wasn’t needed now and to some extent they lacked purpose. Ross was hurt by this idea, convinced Smith and Trott would immediately return to their respective watery homes. Ross knew he couldn't return to anywhere cursed to forever protect the only people he now called home and he couldn't do that if they weren't there to protect. However they never left, Smith had long satisfied his urges by submerging strangers and Trott felt no call to the sea. Together they watched decades go by, making new alliances and fighting to protect the city. There even sprung a legend, a poem.

Should you see these men three,  
take heed the warning I give thee.  
The selkie sits on solemn sands,  
to sing his songs of splendid seas.  
The kelpie runs on river beds,  
the flowing mane on his horse head.  
The gargoyle man made of stone,  
has more emotion than he’s shown.


End file.
